shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Blackwell
Nicole Blackwell is a senior at Twin Branches High. Nicole was one of the cheerleaders and is one of the most popular girls in school. She is also the most boy-crazy girl and has appeared as a recurring character throughout all the seasons. Her most notable storyline has been her feud with Kim and friendship with Kelly. Duration: A Summer Fling- Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Classics Nicole started off as Mallika's best friend and when Mallika's boyfriend, Phil Ramirez, broke up with her, Nicole set Mallika up on dates with Skazz and Tom Prince although the dates did not go well. It is later revealed that a guy named Josh who Nicole and Kim were fighting over had left and Nicole and Kim blamed each other for it, causing their feud to grow even stronger. Nicole helped Mallika date Spike when Mallika and Kim were fighting over him. The New Girl Joining the cheerleading squad, she along with Jill help train Zoe to become a cheerleader. Nicole also became best friends with fellow cheerleader Jessica when Mallika graduated, and when Jessica manipulated everyone and ended up fleeing the school, Nicole was the only person who was sad to see her go. Nicole additionally served as Jessica Blaire's second-in-command, assisting in her task with breaking up Ben Kale and Denni Fallon. Nicole has appeared as a background character on the cheerleading squad since this. Troublemakers A cheerleader initially, upon being told that her crush, Lee Chen, vowed not to date a cheerleader due to a bad previous relationship with one and prefers hipsters. Nicole then quits to become a hipster. She along with students such as Andrew Grant voice their dislikes and distrust for the new technology which spied on students. This ultimately leads to a day suspension. Battle of the Schools In Battle of the Schools: Girl, Nicole was a supporting character that ended up to be best friends with the main character Kelly. Knowing that Chuck's younger brother Peter McKenzie came into the school she met approached him at lunch causing Peter to be cautious to make sure that he can live up to his brother. Talking to Kelly who was sitting with him, she asked her if she wanted to go to the mall with her and her friends which she did. At the mall Nicole, Kelly, Zoe, and Jill shopped for dresses the Kelly can wear for the Kiss-and-Makeup-Dance. When there Nicole spotted Bryce who went to Wilson High and suggested that she can try to get with him since she found him attractive. A few nights later, Nicole was crying for the entire night and the girls asked her to come over with ice cream to try and make her feel better. Relationships Romantic Interests Nicole identifies many students attractive, however only some have been mentioned by name. Josh Nicole had a relationship with Josh, until he started spending all of his time with Kim because Ryan called her out telling everyone she had said she cheated on Josh, with him, which she claims was a moment of weakness. She fights a lot with Kim now because Josh moved out of Centerscore and states that Josh leaving was Kim's fault. She then secretly dated a tattoo artist. Ben Kale As part of the date auction the cheerleaders held as a fund raiser, Nicole bids herself and is won by Spencer, who has Ben go on the date. The two go to the beach, where Nicole immediately tries to kiss him. Ben refuses, however, reasoning that it was too early in their relationship to and questions what more she has done with boys. Nicole explains that she has never went very far with boys and has no friends (thus making her feel lonely), saddening her. Ben suggests that she bonds with Maria over their mutual interest in the band Royal T's. While Nicole denies that this could make them any closer, she thanks him for this. Later on, she tells the cheerleaders that Ben helped her through a rough patch in her life. Spencer Cooper Paired up by Owen Harris, Nicole dated Spencer at the end of Year 5 and in the novel How To Be A Star after developing a crush on him in Season 5. Overall the two have a good time together. However, many of their dates ended badly, such as when fell into a pond, during a double date with Ben Kale and Emily Kessler. They broke up two weeks before Year 6 began, but the two remained friends afterwards. Owen Harris She had a crush on Owen. Nicole says Owen would love to have a "Redhead" on his arm. He later paired her up with his friend Spencer Cooper. Lee Chen In Year 6, Nicole had a crush on Lee. She proves to like Lee very much, as she quits the cheerleading team and decided to change to a hipster outfit, after Paige and Kimi lied to her that Lee vowed to never date a cheerleader and likes hipsters. Logan Like many girls at Twin Branches, Nicole became attracted to local musician Logan who has just moved in. She was seen trying to flirt with him but was interrupted by Brinna who had a bigger crush on him. Logan ended up going to Prom with Kimi. However he ditched his date to make out with Nicole. Friends Jessica Blaire Nicole served as Jessica's second-in-command, knowing the most about Jessica's schemes than the rest had. Nicole helped Jessica in multiple tasks, specifically in tearing Ben and Denni's relationship apart. Nicole spilled Denni's drink on her, so that Jessica can talk to Ben in private, followed Denni around a store, and reported what Colt was doing every ten minutes at Hector's party. When Jessica is expelled from Twin Branches, she seems to forget about the absence of Jessica's authority, but eventually adapts to the circumstances. Personality Nicole is depicted as one of the boy-crazy cheerleaders on the squad, as exhibited in most episodes. Nicole is flirty and overall obsessed with boys and has even went as far as to change her appearance for one. She often comments on kissing boys, having even went as far to attempt to kiss Ben Kale at the beginning of their date. Subsequently, Nicole confides Ben in her secret that she is in fact very insecure and lonely, a rather shocking characteristic of Nicole's. It has been said by Sam that Nicole has no morals although when Nicole was first seen on the cheerleading squad, Nicole showed a different side of her personality. Nicole proved to be serious about cheerleading and Keith described her and Jill as 'the most intense athletes on the team'. Nicole also showed to be more friendly when she was nicer to Zoe when she trained with her and Jill, where as Jill was meaner and stricter on Zoe. Nicole and Jill were also both against popular girl politics as unlike Jessica, Maria and most of the other cheerleaders, Nicole and Jill purely voted Zoe on the squad over Sam as they thought she was a better athlete. Appearance Nicole has red, shoulder-length hair and green eyes. She wears a purple tank top. Age Nicole's age has never been talked about, although she has now been in high school for at least 5 years and it is unknown why. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Popular Category:Held Back Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters